1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding type radio terminal, a call start method and a call start program which provide the call-ready state with a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A call by using a folding type portable telephone set is performed usually with unfolding the telephone set. When a call arrives to a folding type portable telephone set, the user unfolds the folding type structure of the telephone set with his/her hands and presses an off-hook button to start calling. The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60145/1989 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,664) discloses a portable telephone set which automatically answers an incoming call when its folding type structure is unfolded with the hands of the user. The portable telephone set described in the patent gazette comprises a folding type cabinet, unfolding/folding detecting means for detecting unfolding/folding of the cabinet and call signal detecting means for detecting a call signal. When the cabinet changes from the closed state to open state while a call signal is terminating, the portable telephone set is automatically placed in the call state.
In this way, the related art portable telephone set requires an action of unfolding the cabinet although this action automatically places the portable telephone set in the call state. Unfolding/Folding of the cabinet is usually made with both hands of the user. The user takes time in unfolding the cabinet when one of his/her hands is occupied, which delays the answer. Thus, a folding type portable telephone set which requires only a simple operation to answer an incoming call without using both hands of the user has been in demand.